


Secret

by rebecca_selene



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle is ready for an unexpected visit, but not for this particular type of visitor.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 6 prompt: [Belle/Mulan, mend](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5661034#t5661034) from [](http://temari778.livejournal.com/profile)[temari778](http://temari778.livejournal.com/)

When the soldier staggered into Belle’s bookshop, clutching his side, she didn’t hesitate. She ushered him into the back and immediately boiled rags.

She started to remove his clothes. “We’ve all learned basic medical care during this war, but I will need to fetch a doctor.”

The soldier grasped her arm. Startled, Belle looked up to find pain and panic on his face. “Please don’t,” he whispered.

Before Belle could protest, he finished undressing. Suddenly she understood.

Belle looked into the soldier’s eyes again, seeing so much at stake. Without another word, she dressed the wound as best she could.


End file.
